


Just one kiss

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:42:23
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: don’t want to spoil everything, so there’s no summary, just a tell-tale title





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: not mine, never happened, never will  
>  Music: “Just one kiss” by Alannah Myles  
> Beta'd by awesome raynedanser

Jared didn’t want to wake up. He still clung to the most sensual and wonderful dream he had had in months. He couldn’t exactly remember it, but he could still feel the kiss, the soft and gentle touch on his lips and the moisture and tingles it left. It was the best kiss ever. It was just perfect and somehow it had felt perfectly real. 

 

His eyes still closed, he tried to memorize every detail of it. He couldn’t exactly recollect what had happened before the kissing in his dream nor could he actually pinpoint who had kissed him, but he was sure that from now on he would always be looking for this special kiss to somehow come true.

 

He stretched and opened his eyes to find himself eye to eye with Jensen.

 

Someone had just hit the reset button in his head. He stared in shock, completely confused and lost for words. A tiny little voice inside Jared’s head whispered to him, but he didn’t want to listen to it. Jensen smiled at him.The little voice still kept on whispering and this time Jared listened. 

 

What if the kiss wasn’t part of his dream, what if Jensen had kissed him for real?

 

Jared shut his eyes again and concentrated on his breathing, in and out, in and out. 

 

“Have a bad dream?” Jensen asked softly.

 

“Quite the opposite.” The words were out before Jared could stop them. 

 

Jensen just grinned.

 

Jared opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing looked remotely familiar. He must be in some hotel room, but where?

 

“What are you doing in my bed?” Jared wondered.

 

“Dude, it’s MY bed and MY room and you should ask yourself why you’re here,” Jensen answered mischievously. He knew that Jared apparently had no clue how he ended up in Jensen’s bed nor the city or state he was in.

 

Jared looked at him with huge question marks on his forehead.

 

“Ok, let me fill you in,” Jensen helped. “Chicago? Convention? Panels? The German fan girl who gave us a mixed six pack of German beer? You didn’t want to hit a bar, so we went up to my room and had a few beers on our own. You got that strong Doppelbock and got so drunk that you decided to go to bed, to my bed precisely. Couldn’t find your key card, so I had to stay. Luckily the bed’s king size. Anything sound familiar to you?”

 

“No, not really,” Jared confessed. 

 

As he raised his head, he immediately felt the pain of a huge hangover, but it was nothing an aspirin couldn’t handle. He still wore his jeans and shirt, so for the moment everything should be fine – except for the kissing part.

 

 

***

 

 

Jared spent the whole next week contemplating about dreams and reality.

 

If you ignore stuff that should bother you and if you refuse to accept your heart’s desire, then your subconscious will make you live through everything you’re running from in your dreams. Wasn’t this the way it usually worked? 

 

If his dream was just a dream then Jared was in desperate need of a mind-blowing kiss. 

 

What if the kiss was real? If his mind had been so busy dreaming alpha-waves that it interpreted a real kiss just as a dream and gave it the wrong tag? Then everything would change to complicated. 

 

And if it wasn’t a dream and Jensen had kissed him for real, then why? Had Jensen a crush on him? Stranger things have happened. Jared was surprisingly relaxed about the possibility that his co-star, who by the way happened to be a guy, might have kissed him. Shouldn’t he freak out? A little bit at least? 

 

He couldn’t concentrate on his lines with all the thoughts swirling in his head. He was so desperate to find out what had really happened, that he came up with a brain-twisting and foolproof plan. He needed to persuade Jensen into kissing him or not necessary kissing him again. Then he could compare and voilá, he would know if the kiss was real or just a wonderful dream. 

 

***

 

Assuming Jensen really had kissed him, he might want to do it again, given the occasion and Jared was eager to provide it. 

 

It was harder than expected. Every time he managed to be alone with Jensen in one of their trailers, the phone rang, the dogs interrupted or someone from the crew banged on the door. Every time he hung out with Jensen in a bar they met some friends or fans. He observed Jensen closely and tried to find changes in his MO, just a hint from Jensen that his feelings towards him had changed to something ‘more.’ But nope, nada, zilch. Everything was back to normal.

 

One Sunday evening they watched a game and had a few beers. But before they had the chance to get comfortable on the couch, the dogs squeezed between them and Jared saw that Harley’s front paw was bleeding. He rushed his dog to the veterinarian and when they finally returned Jensen had already gone to bed. There went Jared’s Plan with a capital P. Obviously he had to change his mission parameters. 

 

 

***

 

One of the next episodes would be the one written by Sera that should include the infamous body swap between Sam and Dean. Jared wasn’t sure about the ritual, but maybe it was a kiss, like in the movie with Meg Ryan. Although Sera was known to be very demanding on the characters, thus making them both cringe every time they saw her name on the script, he wanted to make sure that Sera wouldn’t come up with something completely different just because she thought that they would do anything but kiss. He phoned her and told her that if Sam and Dean had to kiss, it would be fine with him and Jensen wouldn’t mind either (ok, this part he just made up). He hoped that he hadn’t sounded too eager about it, but she laughed and promised to bring it up in the writer’s room. A few days later she sent an e-mail with two thumbs-up. Jared was giddy about it until the episode was pushed to January because Sera had the flu and couldn’t work. 

 

***

 

There were only three weeks left before the Christmas holidays. Jared bought some mistletoe and placed it right above the coffee machine. He spent the whole next week drinking lots of coffee and kissing everyone of the crew and cast - except for Jensen. He liked kissing the girls and didn’t mind the few guys too, but no single kiss came ever close to the kiss of his dreams. Jensen didn’t go near the coffee machine that week for sure and Jared got the feeling that Jensen started to wonder what the hell got into him. Maybe this was way too obvious. 

 

 

***

 

On Friday he got rid of the mistletoe and went to Shona from the set department. Jensen had complained that he couldn’t find a funny and witty Christmas card, so Jared suggested making it a competition on set. When Jensen brought it up in the make-up trailer Tammy, asked what the winner would get as a prize. Jensen shrugged and Jared made a kissing mouth behind Jensen’s back only for Tammy to see. Tammy went with it and suggested that the winner should get a kiss from Jensen and he agreed, although he glanced at Jared sideways with a strange frown on his face. 

 

Shona was the queen of Photoshop and when Jared promised to take her out next Friday, she agreed to help him with the Christmas card. 

 

Her card was hilarious. Sitting in the Craft tent, Jensen flipped it over and over while watching Jared from under his lashes. Jared tried to act as normal as possible, but apparently he tried too hard. Jensen selected another card and Tammy got her kiss.

 

***

 

It was the weekend before Christmas and Jared gave his get-Jensen-to-kiss-him-mission one last try.

 

They were sitting on the couch with some beers and were watching a horror movie. This time no dogs interrupted and Jared’s plan to get Jensen drunk worked out fine. 

 

Every time Jensen had gulped down most of his bottle, Jared positioned his own bottle on the table next to Jensen’s and by the next grab, he took Jensen’s thus switching the bottles. 

 

He stayed pretty sober while Jensen was pissed drunk before the end credits. Jared gave it a go. “Did you ever kiss a guy?” he asked Jensen quickly.

 

“Dunno,” Jensen answered with a slurry voice. “If I have, I can’t remember it.” 

 

Jared was frustrated, but what did he expect? 

 

When Jensen’s brain started to function on emergency circuits only, Jared hauled him to Jensen’s bedroom and laid him flat on the bed. He pulled Jensen’s shoes and jeans off. Only wearing boxers, Jared slipped under the sheets as well. If Jensen would ask him next morning why Jared was in his bed, he would answer that he was drunk and couldn’t remember a thing.

 

If Jensen didn’t want to or was just too blasted, Jared wasn’t sure. To cut a long story short, nothing happened that night. Jensen didn’t talk in his sleep, there was no groping and definitely no kissing. 

 

***

 

 

But with the break of dawn something changed.

 

Jensen rolled over and laid his arm across Jared’s bare chest. It felt more than ok. 

Jared could feel Jensen’s fingertips brushing his sides and goosebumps travelled all over his skin. The warmth of Jensen’s arm made his temperature rise and the thought of Jensen so close to him made his heart miss a beat. 

 

During this early hour torn between denial and bliss he suddenly had the first clear thought for weeks. What if it wasn’t just the uncertainty about that kiss that drove him mad but merely the hope that Jensen would actually kiss him? He had to admit that his whole mission wasn’t about comparing anymore, instead it was about plain kissing. 

 

It was Jared who definitely had a crush on his co-star.

 

He leaned close to Jensen and took in the familiar but somehow enticing scent. A tidal wave of desire washed over him. The only thought left in Jared’s brain was ‘Yes.’

He searched Jensen’s face and let his fingertips trace over cheekbones and the chin, finally ghosting over Jensen’s hot lips. He bent lower and kissed Jensen.

 

Only when he felt the stir of Jensen beneath him he broke the kiss. He could feel Jensen cupping his head and draw him close. Jensen kissed him back and yes, this was the perfect kiss of his dream.

 

“You could have just asked me,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear. Then they kissed again and again.

 

 

The End.


End file.
